Guild of Destruction
by Vaikuntha
Summary: It's funny how one choice creates ripple effects that make unexpected changes for the better and the worst. For Vados, it was deciding that Champa's time as her superior was over, whilst for the Fairy Tail Guild it was accepting the mysterious Son Goku among their ranks as one of their own. Only time will tell what sort of adventures will ensue. Rated T for now, will change later.


_**Hey everyone. I'm back again with a new fanfic. Yes, I know It's been a while, but life has been rough, physically I'm fine and all but mentally I'm struggling but you get used to it eventually. Anyway I digress, let's start on a happier note.**_

 _ **Here's some things to keep in mind before starting;**_

 _ **\- This whole beginning was used in my other story 'Goku, Be the One' but honestly, I was never happy with it. I had initially planned on using this idea for a Fairy Tail and Dragon Ball crossover hence why Goku left with Shenron to go to a world where Magic and Dragons are common place, but it never came to fruition however I plan on rectifying that.**_

 _ **\- Now one thing to note is that whilst the story begins at the end of GT, I will be taking elements from Super and that includes all the arcs. However, one twist shall be Goku fighting on behalf of universe 6 and not 7 like in cannon. There will be other crossover elements, alongside many changes that I have had circulating my head for a long time since the conclusion of Dragon Ball Super.**_

 _ **And so, without Further ado let the story begin, I hope you guys enjoy it;**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dragon Ball, Z or GT all rights belong to Akira Toriyama. Also, I do not own the rights to Fairy Tail, all rights belong to their respective companies**.

 **Chapter 1;**

 **Revelations and Acceptance!**

"Arise Son Goku!" commanded the voice of the powerful wish granting Dragon Shenron. Usually once summoned the sky would darken, with thick clouds blocking out the sun whilst lightning would begin dancing across the dark clouds. Yet on this occasion there were no dark clouds to be seen as the sun shone brightly on the ruins of what once was East City. Shenron glanced towards the battered and motionless body of the young Saiyan.

Goku's body was surrounded by all his friends and family members with his wife holding his head in her lap, when suddenly his body began to give off an ethereal red glow that blinded everyone much to their chagrin. When the light died down it revealed Goku sitting upright with all his bruises and scratches gone.

"Ugh." Goku groaned as he rubbed at his head with his eyes closed in pain. Slowly they came into focus yet once fully opened they fell upon the visage of Shenron staring intently. "Shenron, you came back!" Goku exclaimed excitedly. He stood before walking to stand below Shenron who towered above him, ignoring all his friends and family watching. Even if it wasn't his first time witnessing the powerful Dragon, Shenron was still a sight to behold. "Does this mean that all the Shadow Dragons are gone?" Goku continued with a question, his tone hopeful and filled with happiness yet a part of him was dreading the chance of hearing bad news relating to the shadow dragons.

"Yes, they have been vanquished but do you know why they ever had to exist in the first place?" Shenron questioned, looking at everyone gathered before him. Yes, he remembered them all, especially the blue haired one who just like Goku could be held accountable for the creation of the Shadow Dragons. With the use of her so-called Dragon Radar, finding the legendary wish granting orbs necessary to summon him had become mere child's play, not at all how it had been intended to be like. Out of the remaining faces with the exception of the blue haired one and Goku they had not used the Dragon balls extensively however Shenron could tell that there members of the group missing.

Goku looked to be lost in deep thought thinking over all the possible explanations as to why the Shadow Dragons came to be. _'Could it be all the evil in the world when the gates to hell were opened, or maybe we used them too much for simple and wasteful wishes?'_ The Saiyan pondered, yet remained uncertain of where to even begin _'I don't even know what it could be possibly.'_ Goku thought, continuing his musings "Could it be that we overused the Dragon Balls?" replied Goku apprehensively, his tone shaky and uncertain.

"Unfortunately, that is it precisely. Following the re-emergence of enemies from your past, one wish was granted. This had disastrous consequences as an overflow of negative energy was detected within the Dragon Balls, which caused them to crack and thus release the Shadow Dragons." The Dragon explained, much to the astonishment of the gathered Z-Fighters. "I'm afraid as a result I must separate myself from the Earth for some time". Shenron continued, noting their hesitancy to reply. Everybody with the exception of Goku gasped at the revelation surely, he couldn't leave them at such a time when they needed wishes to fix up the damage caused by the Shadow Dragons.

"Shenron, I was wondering if for old time's sake you could grant a few wishes before you left for good."

Shenron appeared to mull over the request, falling silent whilst taking a small amount of time before replying, "Very well, I shall grant your wishes one last time. You may state your wishes now." Surely their wishes couldn't have any more disastrous consequences as big as the Shadow Dragons, and if he felt like they could lead to such a conclusion once more he could always deny the wish.

"For the first wish I would like for all the people and life that were killed by the Shadow Dragons to be revived. The whole trouble with the Shadow Dragons is entirely my fault to bear. It was never for the people of Earth to fight or die for."

A few murmurs of agreement rose from everybody that surrounded the Saiyan and Draconic duo, however none of them had expected Goku to shoulder the full blame for the creation of the Shadow Dragons. Sure, it was due to his heroics that all the powerful villains were stuck in Earth's hell once more.

The Saiyan Prince Vegeta, attempted to add his own tuppence before choosing to withhold his tongue.

"I have decided to accept the request for your first wish. I too believe the people of Earth did not deserve such a horrible end to their lives for a problem not theirs. I shall revive them in but a moment." Shenron stated, matter of factly. His scarlet eyes shone brightly once more, signifying the use of his all powerful wish granting magic. There was a collective moment of silence, with everyone waiting with bated breath. "Your wish has been granted." Shenron spoke once more, his powerful voice cutting through the silence.

All the gathered Z-Fighters released a collectively held breath whilst those with Ki sensing abilities cast them out to scope for any life. They all smiled as large clusters of Ki began blooming into existence once more. All around the globe millions of Ki signatures were popping up every second, with the majority of then being foreign to them, however soon after the ones they could recognize showed belonging to Yamcha, Tien, Roshi, Krillin, Chiatzou, Puar, Oolong, and finally Launch,

"Everybody is alive once more!" Goku exclaimed, his tone and body language ecstatic as he smiled widely. Everyone began whispering and murmuring between each other, with the women of the group shedding tears of joy.

However, the moment of joy was short lived because the Eternal Dragon was getting impatient, "Speak your second wish already before I take my leave!" came the order from the Eternal Dragon. This caused the Z fighters to quieten down and keep their thoughts to themselves. Once more Goku too the initiative to speak the next wish, "Shenron I wish for all the damage done to the Earth to be reversed."

"This is your final wish for all eternity or until I deem this world ready for my return?" Shenron questioned, double checking if this was to be the final wish he was to ever grant. The young Saiyan nodded quickly in response, not allowing his friends to have an input "Then so be it!" Shenron thundered, his delivery definite. The surrounding area was bathed in an ethereal crimson light as Shenron's power took effect, restoring fallen buildings to their former state whilst vegetation and greenery sprouted from the previously scorched Earth.

As everybody was distracted revelling in the reversal of the damage, Shenron took the opportunity to lower himself to eye level with the teenaged Saiyan. He met the young Saiyan's gaze with his own, and uttered the words no one desired to hear, "Goku it is time I take my leave. Hop on we have a long journey ahead of us." Shenron said. Everyone was once again flabbergasted, understanding Shenron taking a break but not why Goku had to tag along.

"Why must Goku with you?" inquired Bulma, leaving her husband's side to stand beside Goku. "We all thought you were going alone."

Shenron sighed in exasperation. This was certainly dragging on and he really wanted to leave, "I cannot be the one to answer that question. It is up to Goku to understand my reasons behind my request." The once fully grown Saiyan warrior turned child looked apprehensive as he pondered over such a strange request, stroking his chin briefly before snapping his fingers in understanding

"Oh, I get it now. Shenron wants me to leave with him because he feels that the heavy usage of the Dragon Balls is linked to trouble always having a way of following me." Shenron nodded, before speaking once more "That is precisely my concern, and hence why Son Goku must take his leave with me at once."

"H-how l-long will he be gone for?" Chi-Chi inquired, on the verge of tears. Her beloved husband turned to a child, had only been recently revived after his battle with Omega Shenron. She had been prepared to spend as much time with him, but alas it was as if it was never meant to be that way for, he now had to leave once more. "Goku just recently came back to life. I can't lose him again already!" Chi-Chi cried out hopping Shenron would listen to her plea.

However, Goku walked up to his downtrodden wife. Pushing up her chin, the Saiyan smiled warmly before pulling her into a hug. Chi-Chi gasped at the unexpected affection, before slowly wrapping her arms around her husband. A few moments passed before Goku gently pushed his wife to arm's length away "I'm sorry Chi-Chi but I have to go with Shenron for your safety, our family, friends and the safety of the people of Earth." Goku paused, mulling over what to say next. "It was fun however I guess our time is up. You are free to go and explore the world, do things you couldn't do because of me and maybe even meet and fall in love with someone new because I'm sure this is the last time we shall see each other." Goku finished his speech by pulling his wife into another quick hug before standing tall once more.

Chi-Chi was left grasping weakly at air, watching her husband of many years walk away towards his new destiny, one that she was to have no part off. She wanted to cry, wanted to break down into hysterical tears claiming how life wasn't fair but Goku had made peace with it, and if he could then what was to stop her from doing so herself. Steeling her gaze, she made a promise to live her second chance at life to the fullest _'Thank you Goku.'_ She thought, a small smile gracing her features.

Goku was ready to leave, he had saved the Earth multiple times and had fulfilled his duty to watch his sons grow into fine young men. Now the mantle to protect the Earth fell into their capable hands. He turned to Shenron once more "I'm ready." Goku stated, before floating up and lying face down on Shenron's cranium. "We must take our leave at once, and may we meet once more in the future." Shenron said to the small group below him. However, before he could leave Vegeta walked up to the departing Goku and smirked up at him. "It seems you are off to train once more huh Kakarot, and it appears you may not be coming back. If that is the case then train hard, and if you end up visiting somewhere new where there are people who are worthy to fight, then fight and show them the true strength of a Saiyan!"

Goku clenched his small fists in response "Right! Thanks for being a good friend Vegeta." he yelled back. Vegeta smirked once more in response, his wife moving to stand by his side to see her friend of many years depart for what appeared to be the final time. A lone tear snaked it's way down her cheek, which she promptly wiped away with the back of her hand with the other waving farewell.

"If that is all for farewells, then come Goku our time runs short. We must leave at once."

"OK Shenron." the young Saiyan replied, before addressing all his friends and family once more "Well guys I guess this is goodbye. I thank you all for the last couple of years and may we meet once more in the future, if at all possible." Goku then held on tightly as Shenron, who once satisfied that the earth raised Saiyan was secured began his ascent. They rose quickly, Goku watching as his friends steadily become smaller. Soon, 7 yellow streaks of light caught up, before circling quickly around Goku's head. They were absorbed into the young Saiyan's body, followed by Goku promptly falling asleep. Shenron flew above the clouds before a magical portal appeared ahead of him. He entered, his long serpentine like body soon flowing after him, until all off him had passed through which prompted the portal to close.

 **xXx**

Champa's Home Planet;

The lower part of the planet had a shape similar to a square pyramid flipped upside-down, and the top was made of a giant thick dead tree with a number of buildings on it. Several buildings of the temple were located on the giant tree. There was a room where like his twin, Champa dined and gorged himself full on earthly delicacies with the view of a huge aquarium inside the castle to keep him occupied. The temple was stocked with fish and other delicacies. Living on around the temple were several kinds of animals, although it was mostly birds and insects such as butterflies. Around the temple was also a gigantic lake that included several kinds of sea creatures, such as the Oracle Fish and a monster who looked similar to the legendary Loch Ness monster.

The home of the God of Destruction of Universe 6 had not always looked like it did now, in-fact it had been bare of any vegetation and wildlife until Champa had grown jealous of his brother's thriving planet. So in a fit of jealousy ordered his attendant Vados to make a blatant copy of his brothers home; A direct showing of how lazy Champa truly was.

At present Vados was patrolling the grounds of the God of Destruction's planet. She stood out with her pale blue skin and long white hair, similar to Whis her younger brother, although she wore it as a high ponytail. In her right hand was a long sceptre with a gem levitating above the pole. Around her neck was a large light blue ring. Her attire consisted of green robes, a black cuirass with the same white and orange circle decorations as her student the God of Destruction Champa, and a red sash. On her feet were white high heeled shoes with black soles.

Her walk had taken her all around the grounds of the small planet, before ending at the lake where the Oracle fish resided. She stood there staring at the calm and clear blue waters of the lake, whilst a few dragonflies and butterflies fleeted over the plants located around the lakeside. Sighing she tapped her staff on the ground twice before it projected an image of her student and superior laying in his bed. Even from the small image it was clear that Champa's weight had increased drastically. Robes that had fit him before where now stretched to the point of almost ripping. Layers of fat covered his once chubby body with a notable double chin on his once chubby face.

In all the years since the Earth had been noted of it's delicious variety of foods Champa had done no training, choosing instead to spend his days lazing around and eating, and as a consequence his power had dipped exponentially to the point of being dwarfed by his twin brother, and with her father, the Daishinkai keeping a closer eye on her universe, she was worried her universe might be destroyed because of a lack of effort from her superior. He shirked from his main duty to uphold the balance between creation and destruction in his respective universe, whilst preventing the rise of evil.

As a result she had taken to informing her father of how bad the situation had escalated within the universe and her father, bless him, had agreed that it was time to find a successor for Champa but the question had remained as to who could take the mantel. The best choice was Hit the Assassin, however he had been quite vocal about not caring about the affairs of the gods. Luckily her answer had come during the quick visit to Universe 7 she had undertook, where the Saiyan Son Goku had tickled her fancy with how powerful he had proven to be.

Her brother, Whis had been keeping an eye on the duo of Vegeta and Goku as they grew stronger day by day with Goku proving to be the more naturally talented of the two. It was during this visit that she had come up with the idea to finally replace Champa. As Vados continued reminiscing about the past she almost failed to notice the power of a portal from another universe opening and giving passage to a certain Saiyan, almost being the key word.

 _'That's a Ki signature I haven't felt in a while.'_ Vados pondered with a small smile. She focused her sceptre to where the Ki signature was coming from. The image on the glass dome shimmered before clearing to show the teen-aged Goku as he appeared to have a conversation with a giant green Chinese dragon. _'Shenron must have finished preparing Goku.'_ Vados knew that the first part of her plan had been completed, her father having informed her to remain vigilant as Shenron's arrival would signify the end of the first part. However it was only the beginning and was bound to get more difficult as time went on _'If I can convince_ _Goku_ _to take over from Champa as the G.O.D I can guarantee my universes survival and I'll get a capable student in return as well.'_

It was certainly a case of easier said than done, with Vados well aware of how naïve Son Goku could truly be, but she could in turn use that to her advantage. Her smile grew wider the more she thought of it. Today was certainly turning out to be a good day.

Vados then proceeded to cut off the image of the young Saiyan, instead channelling her power through the sceptre to create a travel cube around her. Once it was formed it rose slowly into the air before rushing into the cosmos and away from the planet leaving a trail of light in its wake. The clear glass like cube whilst fast, would give her ample time to think of a plan on the way to collecting the future G.O.D. As the stars and galaxies blurred by Vados piloted the cube with a smile that refused to leave her features.

Xxx

It had been a long and tiring journey, but it was almost at its end and for that Shenron was grateful. The Saiyan and Draconic duo had travelled through time and space itself, through multiple galaxies and universe's and through it all the Eternal Dragon had stayed vigilant at all times. His passenger the legendary Saiyan Son Goku lay sleeping comfortably atop his head.

However, it hadn't at all been such an easy journey for throughout the entire trip Shenron had been training Goku. Whenever the opportunity presented itself, they would stop off an uninhabited planet and would use it for training. Unbeknownst to Goku however he was the main chess piece in a game played on a plane that transcended the mortal plane. Shenron sighed, remembering the task he had been granted with by the Daishinkai, to prepare Son Goku to become the next G.O.D of Universe 6. It wasn't like he had a choice in the matter, since no one could deny the request of someone so powerful.

With his extensive knowledge and proper tutelage, the now teenaged Saiyan was more than ready to begin the next chapter in his journey. His ability with Ki manipulation was near unrivalled enabling him to sense beings' entire galaxies away whilst he could lower his Ki to the point of being undetectable even by a lesser God. Although the biggest leap that they gained in training was in Goku unlocking new Super Saiyan transformations and improving on his classic ones.

The original Super Saiyan transformation was now so perfect it required virtually no energy to power it and just as powerful as Goku in Super Saiyan 3 during the Buu Saga all those years prior. His second and third transformations although rarely used were now extremely powerful, he could hold each transformation as easily as the first one and they were powerful enough to match a lesser God in the universes they had travelled through in power alone, well according to Shenron that is. His Super Saiyan 4 transformation however was his students' favourite, it granted him enough power to overthrow and defeat any foe bar the gods of destruction who were supposedly unmatchable in terms of power. He could hold the transformation indefinitely as well.

Breaking free of his musings Shenron noticed that they were nearing their destination. It was the portal that would take them from the time stream and into Universe 6 where they would meet the person responsible for taking Goku towards the next leg of his destiny. Using telepathy, he attempted to rouse his student from his slumber _"Wake up Goku. Our destination draws near."_

"Augh, five more minutes Grandpa." Grunted the Saiyan in response, before rolling over looking to get comfy once more.

Shenron erected a magical barrier around both him and Goku, enabling the young to breathe and to be protected from the harsh cold of space. After failing to rouse Goku with telepathy, the wish granting dragon then resorted to tricking the young Saiyan by mentioning food. It had done the trick with Goku waking almost instantly, only to realise there was no food in sight. Suffice to say he wasn't best pleased.

"You tricked me!" Goku cried out before pouting like a petulant child. Shenron in response merely remained silent, unsure of how to proceed. A few silent moments passed before the emerald dragon finally responded "Sorry Goku but it was the only I could think of waking you up." Goku harrumphed, whilst pouting. _'For someone as old as he is, it's amazing how much like a child he truly acts'_ pondered Shenron in clear disbelief from what he was witnessing. Clearing his throat made sure he had the full attention of the naïve Saiyan "Well Goku now it's time for me to take a temporary leave into the dragon realm to rest and recuperate my power."

Goku looked downtrodden, after all their adventures and training sessions together Shenron was leaving him, and he decided to voice his concern "But if you leave me, I'll be on my own. Who am I going to train with then?"

Once more did Shenron have to reign in his disbelief, _'How he is a candidate to be a G.O.D is beyond me, it's like as if he's hard-wired to think of nothing but training or eating.'_ thought the emerald dragon with a drop of sweat lingering on his right temple. He had expected there to be some sort of criteria needed to be a G.O.D yet someone as naïve as Goku was a candidate. It made no sense, but he was merely the messenger, so it mattered not to him. "But Goku there's an entire universe to be explored, new opponents to test yourself against and finally new techniques to learn. Isn't that what you love doing?" Shenron nearly felt ashamed of himself for having to batter with Goku's love for fighting new opponents and learning new powers but he wanted to sleep. Four years with Goku had been tasking on both his sanity and patience.

The eternal dragon watched as Goku switched from being sad to being happy in record time, something only achieved through the mention of either food or a battle, "Yeah you're right Shenron, I do love fighting!" the young Saiyan responded with his trademark grin, but then his grin transformed into a smirk "I'm getting excited just at the thought of it!"

"Goku, before I go there is someone who will come along and take care of you." Shenron said when he saw the smirk on his travelling companion of four years. It was now or never, all he had to do was introduce the Saiyan to his future attendant and then he could go to sleep. He could almost taste it.

"Will they have food? I haven't eaten in what feels like forever!" Goku quipped with a thoughtful smile, already imagining all the food he could whilst massaging his belly for emphasis, all thoughts of combat having evaded him. He remembered how during their travels he had never felt hungry or tired, yet now he could practically feel the emptiness in his belly.

"Yes Goku, they will have food for you, after all they are going to take care of everything you want." Shenron retorted, hopping that his answer was enough to satisfy the curiosity of the Saiyan. Luckily for him it proved to be enough, as Goku nodded in understanding or at least Shenron hoped it was.

"OK Shenron, see you around then." responded Goku, before he watched the form of the emerald Dragon get engulfed by an ethereal golden light. Shenron's large from then began to shrink before it was the was the size of a tennis ball. It lingered momentarily in the void of space before it entered Goku's body eliciting a gasp from the Saiyan. _'I wasn't expecting that,_ ' Goku thought amusedly, _'Oh well, now where is this person with food?'_ The young Saiyan brought his index and middle fingers to the centre of his forehead before he concentrated on finding Ki similar to that of humans.

Goku was so engrossed in finding Ki signatures that he failed to notice another presence that was nearby. The feminine sound of a throat being cleared was enough to break his concentration before his onyx eyes scanned the area for the intrusion.

In the inky blackness they fell on to a peculiar sight of another person levitating in vast emptiness of space, and the cold wasn't bothering them. His two fingers slowly fell from his forehead, as he continued to stare as she got closer. He mentally noted her pale blue skin and long white hair, which he found himself drawn to for some odd reason, considering how odd it looked but then again Frieza had white and golden skin. The large light blue ring, along with her attire consisting of green robes, a black cuirass with the same white and orange circle decorations and a red sash made her come across to Goku as someone of importance.

"You know its rude to stare at someone." Goku's companion in space quipped, a small smile playing on her lips whilst her lilac eyes twinkled with amusement as she eyed the young Saiyan. In response Goku could only grin whilst his right hand instinctively rubbed the nape of his neck "Sorry, my name is Goku. What's yours?"

"Vados, and I already knew your name Goku or should I say the Legendary Super Saiyan Son Goku." was her simple response, with a small smirk making its presence known. She noticed as his breath hitched ever so slightly while she sensed a slight increase in his Ki output, whilst his demeanour changed from being openly friendly to cautious like a switch _'It seems he is wary of me, I guess it can't be helped considering he doesn't know anyone in this galaxy aside from Shenron who seems to have taken his leave already.'_

"How do you know who I am?" Goku demanded, eyebrows furrowed in caution. His smile had dissipated leaving a thin line. He attempted to scan her ski but there was nothing there, almost as if she didn't exist _'Why can't I sense her Ki?'_ The young Saiyan felt blind and edgy without the trusty technique as he couldn't get a read on Vados's strength. The sound of barely restrained giggling broke his musings, as he looked at the source.

The aforementioned Vados was giggling into her blue hued hand with her eyes closed. She abruptly stopped when she felt Goku's eyes on her as he stared at her once more. She matched his gaze with her own before responding "No need to be so scared Goku, I mean you no harm." Goku visibly relaxed at her words as his trusting nature overpowered his cautious one. _'Excellent, it seems I may have gained his trust. Now I'm only a few steps away from indicting him as the new God of Destruction of universe 6.'_ Smiling still she continued "I am the one who Shenron said will..."

The sound of roaring cut her sentence from finishing, her pale eyes falling on Goku. The young Saiyan was holding his belly with a sheepish smile plastered on his youthful face. She raised an eyebrow quizzically all the while watching the boy. "Could you show me the way to earth? I'm sort of hungry." Goku pleaded, looking like a kicked puppy. Vados just chuckled before responding "I could show you the way, but there are a few things I need you to do before that."

"What would they be?" inquired Goku, tilting his head slightly at an angle like a dog when it's confused or curious. The prospect of filling his belly made him willing to do anything, and so Vados knowing this titbit made sure to use it to its full potential. "First of all, have you ever heard of the God of Destruction?"

Goku remained quiet, eyes cast downwards downwards with a finger tapping his chin as he pondered on her question. The title sounded important but never in all his years had he ever heard of such a thing.

"No I don't know who they are, but they sound strong." Vados remained smiling, having expected Goku's lack of knowledge on who or what a God of Destruction was but she didn't mind. It only meant that she had the pleasure of teaching said Saiyan prodigy on everything he would have to know. "To answer your question, yes they are very strong. So strong in-fact that with a snap of their fingers they can destroy half the universe."

"Woah!" Goku breathed, eyes wide as he imagined the prospect of facing such an opponent. To think there was someone that strong, and he had never heard of them had his blood boiling in anticipation. "Can I fight them?" the naïve Saiyan inquired, his fists clenched whilst leaning forwards slightly.

' _Hook, line and now for the sinker.'_ Vados allowed herself to smirk at her small victory, yet she knew that there was still much to do to fully convince Goku into becoming the next G.O.D. Her plan had been simple enough, entice the naïve Goku with the power and strength that a G.O.D held since she knew how much he valued the prospect of getting stronger whilst fighting strong people as well. However it was now all dependant on what she said next, forcing her to word her sentence carefully. "Well Goku, you can either fight the God of Destruction or I can train you to become as strong or even stronger than he is." The attendant on her part was half expecting the Saiyan to take his time making the decision however wasn't surprised with his quick answer.

"I want to train to become stronger than the God of Destruction."

"Excellent choice. What do you say we get started then? The quicker we start, the quicker you can fight the God of Destruction. Now grab a hold of me because we are going to be teleporting to where we can train." Goku nodded in understanding, changing positions to levitate besides Vados. Next, he grabbed her hand, causing Vados to look at him with a small smile, a rosy tint evident on her cheeks from the unexpected contact before she channelled her energy through her staff and in a flash, they were gone leaving the barrier created by Shenron to dissipate into nothing.

xXx

In the adjacent to the lake where the Oracle fish, Goku stood before his teacher and attendant to the G.O.D. His facial expressions were blank, no clear hint as to what he was thinking being revealed even if he knew not of what was to transpire.

The months had inevitably rolled by since Vados had collected him from the emerald dragon Shenron with the promise of food and training the likes he had never seen before and true to her word that is exactly what she had given him. Goku shuddered from just thinking of the various training procedures that made Master Roshi's regiment look like a walk in the park in comparison.

However a part of Goku still wondered why he had trusted his teacher as easily as he had. That was something that didn't make sense to Goku, even after all the months had rolled by. Considering how she had somehow conveniently knew of his arrival, the naive Saiyan was left with more questions than answers.

His train of thought was derailed by his teacher gently clearing her throat. "Are you ready?" she asked, the subject matter of the question being broad and ambiguous.

Before he could reply however, a breeze carrying the scent of artificial cheese, sweat and pepperoni wafted between the duo, signalling the arrival of Lord Champa. Goku turned to face the direction the scent was flowing from, his keen eyesight and smell detecting the Waddling form of Champa as he walked towards the duo.

Greedily inhaling large quantities of air like a stranded fish, Champa took his place beside Vados, his beady eyes staring intently at the Saiyan who had taken resident on his home planet. A bead of sweat ran down the length of his face as he continued to struggle catching his breath.

Goku's gaze met his mentors momentarily, upon which he realised the meaning behind her question from earlier. Onyx met onyx, as Goku matched the intensity the G.O.D was outputting. The Saiyan caught Vados nodding slightly from the corner of his eyes, and he took it as more than a nod but as a sign. Inhaling deeply Goku prepared himself. All the rigorous training and according to his mentor his mortal limits that he had broken through all lead up to this moment. Noting the spark of curiosity flashed through Champa's eyes, Goku couldn't help but smirk.

Eh closed his eyes, with the proceeding lack of distractions allowing him to focus on calming his breathing. Moments passed before each breath became deep and long. Once satisfied Goku then began to draw from a certain energy reserve, however instead of pulling it to the surface by drawing on as much as possible whilst using an emotion like an anchor, this time Goku let it flow like a river around his body; gentle and calm on the surface with all the power hidden beneath the surface.

A gentle wind began to blow from the Saiyan, forming a small circle beneath his blue boots. His extra appendage swayed lazily in the wind, unhindered. An intense crimson light that increased in intensity with each passing moment enveloped the Saiyan from Universe 7, forcing Vados and Champa to shield their eyes lest they go temporarily blind.

Soon the light dimmed, revealing Goku to the eyes of his spectators. The Saiyan had slimmed down considerably, losing his once impressive bulk to gain a lean but powerful frame. His onyx locks had gained a crimson hue, making them appear like flames thanks to his palm tree like hair. The bronze tan gained from countless hours spent working and training in the sun was gone, replaced by a healthy pink tone.

Champa frowned as he looked upon his attendants student. He wasn't best pleased, and his frustration was evident as his fists clenched subconsciously from their perch. Godly power rolled of him in waves, mingling with his own to send shivers running the length of his spine with goosebumps sprouting over his unsightly bulk. A feeling that never forecast anything good took residence within the pit of his stomach and his large chest. _'Why am I so afraid?'_ pondered Champa in disbelief, a thin layer of sweat coating his forehead. He was a G.O.D, powerful and feared throughout his domain yet here stood someone who made him feel fear for the first time in millennia since he was assigned the role.

The source of Champa's fear opened his once onyx eyes, to reveal how they had taken a red hue similar to his hair. Releasing a long held breath, he clenched his fists a few times, intrigued by the power he felt in his body. Grinning widely, Goku turned to his teacher who smiled proudly in return. "Well done Goku on completing the first stage." Vados said, her words full of pride at the recent achievement her student had attained. Goku rubbed the back of his sheepishly, still grinning widely. "As a reward you can visit Earth for a while like you wanted to."

Goku's eyes grew wide in surprise, not having expected to receive a reward. He had trained because he wanted to get stronger than the G.O.D of destruction whilst not expecting anything in return. The reward was a welcome surprise. "Really? Awesome!" Goku exclaimed excitedly. "When do we leave?"

Vados chuckled at her students enthusiasm. She was happy to have the first stage done however she was well aware of the arduous journey left until her plans would show fruit, allowing her to then reap her reward. "You can leave as soon as you're ready." The teenager grinned, fist pumping in excitement. "However..." Goku stopped, his teachers serious tone demanding attention. "I want you to start training your new God form by staying in it until you can't feel any strain from it. Only then will you unlock the secrets to the power of the Gods."

Goku nodded in response, understanding the fundamentals behind the style of training he was to undertake. "I'll be on my way then." Goku continued, putting his middle and index finger on his forehead.

Vados acknowledged her student with a nod, whilst Champa who had taken interest in picking at his ear grunted his own acknowledgement.

"Um… heh heh. I just realised I don't know where Earth is." Goku said sheepishly, rubbing the nape of his neck in embarrassment.

Vados giggled at her students antics and naivety, whilst Champa sweat-dropped in disbelief. "Typical Goku." Vados commented, her tone playful as she took a jab at the Saiyan's behaviour.

Said Saiyan laughed lightly, well aware of his shortcomings. Shaking her head in amusement, Vados moved closer to Goku. Grabbing his free hand, she smiled "Here, let me help you." Goku closed his eyes, focusing on finding the Earth with the help of Vados's vast knowledge of the Universe.

"I can see it!" The Saiyan God exclaimed excitedly, his crimson eyes opening as they shined in excitement. "Thanks Vados!" Goku continued, before teleporting away with the use of Instant Transmission.

 **xXx**

Goku found himself standing before a strange building, well strange to him any-ways. The design was foreign to him, with all the door arches and tall spires all new to his eyes since he was so used to seeing spherical buildings. A large sign hung above the door with the name 'Fairy Tail' written in a bold purple that captured the attention.

"Fairy Tail, huh?" Goku muttered, pondering out loud. A small smile snaked its way to his lips, excitement bubbling from the pit of his stomach, filling him with a warm fuzzy feeling. "So this is where all those high energy levels are."

Upon arriving on Earth, Goku had cast out his refined energy sensing ability over the planet in search of any energy signatures that stood out. A small cluster had tickled his fancy, located within a large town with a large number of civilians.

"Well here goes." Goku said before pushing the doors open. A rushed silence fell upon the inside of the hall like a blanket as everyone turned to face the door. Goku remained standing at the door, unsure of how to proceed. He had been so excited to see the owners of the energy signatures that he had failed to think of how he would act after.

"I didn't know Natsu had a twin.' a young man with blue asked, breaking the imposed silence that had fallen upon the hall's inhabitants.

"Me neither." chimed in a blonde haired girl blessed with a beautiful figure and pretty face from her seat in the hall. She turned to look at the blue haired boy, her facial expressions curious "Aside from the hair colour I don't see any other similarities."

Goku remained silent, blinking owlishly as he was unsure of what was happening. Muttering then filled the once silent air, with all remaining members of the guild adding their own thoughts on the Saiyan into the muttering. "Hey there! Over here." a gentle voice chimed up, breaking through the muttering. Goku turned to face the direction it came from. A beautiful young woman with long white hair that tumbled down her shoulders, dressed in a dress almost as red as his hair was waving in his direction from a bar across the room with a friendly smile.

Goku smiled back, before he made his way towards her. Every eye was trained on him, yet Goku paid it no attention. "Hi, I'm Mirajane and you are?"

"Hi Mirajane." Goku greeted with a smile, waving in tandem. "My name is Son Goku, but you can just call me Goku."

"So Goku what brings you to Fairy Tail?"

"I sensed a lot of strong people in this area and so I decided to find out who they were." Goku answered, stating the reason he had even come to the area.

"Do you mean sensing as in magic sensing?" Mira questioned, her tone curious. "Don't you have to be a strong wizard to sense magic?" she mused, curious to know whether she was in the presence of a strong Wizard.

"You guys have wizards around here?" Goku exclaimed with wide eyes. "Do they do magic tricks like guessing your card, pulling rabbits from their hats and other tricks?" continued Goku, his excitement evident in his voice.

"Eh… no." Mira answered, giggling at the image of Erza pulling rabbits from a hat. However she realised Goku had no idea what a Wizard was, thus chalking up his 'sensing' as a potential ploy. Lucy had the bridge of her nose pinched as she laughed. "It's more like this." Gray said from his seat, garnering the attention of the people at the bar. He outstretched his left hand until a small ball of misty ice appeared from thin air.

"Whoa!" Goku exclaimed, impressed by the small display of magic. _'What was that weird energy I sensed when he did that?'_ Goku mused inwardly, curious since he had witnessed something like it before when Piccolo had used a beam to create a fighting Gi for his son before the Cell Games. "Can you do that as well Mira?" he asked, wanting to know if she too could do so as well since he could sense the same energy from Gray in her.

Mira swallowed hard whilst cradling her left hand in the other in search of some form of comfort. Goku watched as the smile she had faltered, with her suddenly finding the bar counter interesting "There was a time I was able to use magic but then… uh… I-I..." she fell silent when Goku reached out and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She looked up at the Saiyan, not having expected the contact. Crimson met navy, as he smiled warmly at her "It's okay, you don't have to tell me." Mira remained unmoving, before smiling sweetly in return, his unexpected kind words and gesture having made her feel better. "Thank you, Goku."

"No need to thank me, I should be saying sorry instead. It was my fault for asking." Goku said, smile faltering slightly. Mira however shook her head in defiance, "No Goku, there's no way you could have known, technically both of us are at fault."

Goku remained silent, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?" he continued a few seconds after.

"No Goku, there's no need for that." Mira responded, putting down the idea.

Goku however was not deterred, choosing instead to insist "Please Mira, I insist. I feel like I have to make it up to you somehow."

Mira looked thoughtful with her eyes cast downwards all the while rubbing her chin, wondering on what was a good way for her new friend to make it up to her even if it was unnecessary in her eyes. "Ooh, I got it." she exclaimed happily, eyes sparkling in mirth.

"Yeah?" Goku looked just as happy to have received a way to make it up.

"Yeah, how about joining the Guild?" Mira replied, revealing how the crimson haired male could make it up to her. The white haired bar matron put a finger over the Saiyan's lips as a way of keeping him silent as if anticipating his oncoming answer "I don't see a guild mark on you anywhere, and judging by how how you didn't know about Wizards I have a good feeling you're not from around here." The former demoness continued, giving her reasons regarding her request to Goku.

Goku confirmed her theory by rubbing the nape of his neck whilst laughing nervously after she removed her finger that had kept him silent "Was it that obvious huh?" he hadn't planned on anyone picking up on the fact he wasn't from Earth, and lore and behold it had come back and bit him in the backside. Sighing in defeat he continued. "Sure, why not. I don't really have anywhere else to go."

Mira squealed happily, before instantly blushing a deep red as all eyes in the guild were suddenly trained on her. Goku chuckled at her reaction, causing her to pout. "It's not funny." she muttered whilst still pouting.

"Not even a little bit?" Goku asked laughing lightly, showing a small gap between his index finger and thumb to signify how small the little bit was. Mira sighed in defeat, allowing herself to laugh along. "Okay, maybe it was a little bit funny."

"Heh- heh, I knew… " The Saiyan's stomach demanding attention silenced it's owner, and like with Mira a few moments prior, all eyes were trained at Goku who was rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Guess I'm hungry huh he-heh."

"Alright you goof-ball, let's get you something to eat." Mira said, turning away from the counter to start preparing food for her new friend. "Also since you're new here, it's on the house."

"Sweet!" Goku exclaimed in excitement, whilst also feeling sorry for Mirajane since she was about to witness why the appetite of a Saiyan was so feared. However another part of him was truly happy to have met someone like Mira who was willing to give him free food, until he could look after himself. Earth was turning out to be great so far, yet he hadn't dared to forget about all the training he was to undertake to master Super Saiyan God. _'I can't wait to see what the future has in stock.'_ the Saiyan God mused, watching as Mira took out a basket of vegetables.

 **xXx**

 **And cut. Man that took forever to edit to fit how I wanted it to go but I honestly hope it is good enough for you guys and that it makes up for my unannounced 5 month hiatus. As well needed as it was, I can only stop myself from writing for so long, and the kind words I kept receiving in reviews and PM's really helped out. I can't thank you all enough. But I digress, Goku has arrived and met three members of Fairy Tail so far, however next chapter I plan on expanding that.**

 **In terms of pairings I'm still indecisive, yet I have a few ideas in mind. One thing for sure though is that they won't be rushed pairings, not the biggest fan whenever I see it occur.**

 **Universe 7 might or might not play a minor role in this story, still unsure at the moment as well.**

 **Anyway, hope you're all doing alright. Follows, Favourites and Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
